Devil
by unesa-chan
Summary: Kenapa sensei sangat baik padaku?/karena kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku/Berharga? Tapi aku tak ada harganya/Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan harga yang tinggi untuk mu/Read and Review . Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

"Haruno Sakura! Jangan berlari di koridor!" teriak seorang guru. Tapi sepertinya gadis yang ia maksud tidak mempedulikan ucapannya. Jangankan berhenti, menoleh saja tidak.

"Haruno!"

.

.

.

Devil? Yes, you are.

.

.

Kakiku terasa pegal. Sangat pegal. Berkali-kali ku hentakkan kakiku ke lantai untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal ini. Setiap orang yang lewat mulai berbisik. Aku juga tak mmempedulikan tatapan mengejek mereka. Apa peduliku?!

Sudah hampir satu jam aku berdiri di koridor depan ruang guru. Ini semua karena kebiasaan yang sering ku lakukan. Ya. Berlari di koridor. Apa salahnya sih berlari di koridor? Guru-guru disini terlalu berlebihan.

"Haruno."

Paggilan itu segera membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menoleh. Aku hanya bisa memberikan _cengiran_ khas ku pada orang yang kini telah berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang bahwa siswa tidak di perbolehkan untuk berlari di koridor?"

"Berkali-kali bu," jawab Sakura dengan santai nya. Sementara itu _sensei_ hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap santai dan acuh ku ini.

"Ya udah sana kamu balik ke kelas. Ibu kasih kamu poin 10 karena tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihat saya."

"Hah? 10? Yaahh ngga bisa gitu dong bu. Masa saya cuma lari di koridor dapet poin 10?"

"Mmm tapi disini kamu udah ngelakuin.. coba saya hitung. Ad ..."

"Yaahh _sensei._ Di _korting_ deh jadi 5 poin aja. Ya ya ya,"

"Mmm gimana ya? Kayaknya ngga bisa deh. 10 itu udah harga mutlak. Udah sana kamu balik ke kelas. Atau kamu mau saya tambahin poin kamu jadi 20?" kata _Sensei_ sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi entah kenapa, aku malah merinding melihatnya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Daripada poin kenakalanku yang jadi taruhannya.

.

.

.

Kupandangai seorang cowok yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Ia terlihat gugup dan malu-malu. Berulang kali kulihat ia membetulkan posisi poninya yang tertiup angin.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Lee. Ia sering dipangggil alis tebal, karena ia mampunyai alis yang benar-benar tebal. Selain itu ia juga memiliki mata bulat yang besar dan pastinya poni.

Siang ini ia mengajakku bertemu di atap sekolah. Katanya ada yang ia bicarakan denganku. Namun nyatanya, daritadi ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya berdiri di depanku dengan wajah menunduk. Jujur saja, aku mulai bosan.

"Lee, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Eh mmm anu.. aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku ssssu-"

"Su- apa?"

"Sss suka sama k-kamu. K-kamu mau ngga j-jadi p-pacar aku?"

Ia menunduk. Aku hanya membalas pernyataan cintanya dengan senyuman.

"Lee, maaf ya aku ngga bisa terima perasaan cinta kamu."

"K-kenapa? A-apa karena aku c-cupu?"

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini aku masih ingin sendiri. Maaf ya.."

Lee hanya menunduk.

"Aku yakin kok. Suatu saat nanti, kamu akan segera bertemu dengan perempuan yang benar-benar tulus mencintai kamu. Dan satu hal yang ku tahu, orang itu bukan aku. Maaf ya...," ucapku pelan.

Lalu ku tepuk pundaknya pelan dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Aku segera berlari menuju kelas. Terserah jika pulang sekolah nanti aku akan di hukum karena berlari di koridor lagi. Asalkan aku tak ketinggalan pelajaran yang sangat ku sukai.

Grek

Aku menggeser pintu kelas. Aku menyapu pandangan ke setiap sudut kelas. Tak ada guru di sini! Lalu kulihat Ino mulai menggerak-gerakan tangannya. Ia menyuruhku untuk segera duduk sebelum guru nya datang. Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada suara berat yang tiba-tiba memanggil nama ku.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau datang terlambat."

Aku menoleh. Kudapati seorang pria yang berperawakan agak jangkung dan berambut _raven_ itu bersandar di pintu kelas. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya.

Aku tak mengenalnya.

"Saya-"

"Kamu akan saya hukum karena sudah berani datang terlambat di pelajaran saya. Sekarang kamu kerjakan semua soal di papan tulis. Tidak ada penolakan," ucapnya tegas.

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ah atau kamu mau saya berikan poin 10 karena sudah datang terlambat dan berlari di koridor?"

Bingo

Kini semua anak di kelas ini menertawakanku. Kenapa orang-orang disini cinta sekali dengan angka 10?!

.

.

.

"Untung otakmu encer. Jadi bisa dengan mudah mengerjakan semua soalnya," oceh Ino.

"Itu guru baru ya? Kakashi _sensei_ kemana?"

"Entahlah~ mungkin dia tersesat dalam jalan kehidupan hahahaha."

"Ish.. serius. Kenapa semua guru pengganti disini ngga ada yang enak?"

"Ooh.. maksudnya Sasuke _sensei_? Tapi dia ganteng kan?," goda Ino.

"Ganteng? Apa gunanya ganteng kalo nyebelin? Tau ah! Jadi males belajar.."

"Sekalipun itu matematika?"

"Ya. Sekalipun itu matematika."

.

.

.

Ku lihat jam _weker_ berbentuk kucing di atas mejaku. Sudah pukul 11 malam. Aku pun meguap berkali-kali dan mencoba untuk bertarung dengan rasa kantuk ini. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku untuk belajar hingga larut malam. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Segera ku rapikan alat tulis dan ku tutup buku tebal bersampul biru langit itu. _Kumpulan Soal Matematika_.

.

.

.

"Kalo mau nyari _mean_ dari data berkelompok, kamu harus nyari titik tengahnya dulu. Habis itu frekuensinya dikali sama titik tengahnya. Nah, baru deh di masukkin ke rumus."

"Oohh.. gitu ya," kata Naruto. Bukannya memperhatikan materi yang ku ajarkan, ia malah memperhatikan wajahku terus menerus.

"Hei! Kamu merhatiin aku ngomong ngga sih? Perhatiin materinya! Bukannya malah merhatiin muka aku!"

"Habis.. kamu cantik banget sih," goda Naruto.

Aku hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu di lontarkannya. Lalu ku pukul pelan kepalanya dengan buku yang sedang ku pegang. Ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

Greekk

Pintu kelas terbuka. Kulihat Sasuke _sensei_ masuk. Dia melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada ku. Sedangkan aku hanya memberikan tatapan tak peduli padanya.

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura perkenalkan, nama ku Deidara dari kelas XII-IPA 3. Aku mau bilang kalo aku udah suka kamu dari lama. Mau kah kamu jadi pacarku? "

"Terima kasih. Tapi maaf ya, aku ngga bisa terima perasaan kamu."

"Kenapa? Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Kenapa cowok ini begitu _kepo_ dengan urusan orang lain sih?! Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa?"

Sekarang habis lah aku. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sejujurnya, aku tak punya cowok yang ku sukai. Itu hanya lah sebuah alasan agar aku bisa cepat pergi dari sini. Oke, aku benci cowok ini!

Aku masih terdiam. Sementara itu cowok yang bernama Sasori ini masih menunggu jawaban ku.

"Ada apa ini?" kata seseorang dari belakang. Kami pun refleks menoleh. Dan satu nama yang tergumam di bibir ku. Sasuke.

"Mmmm.. ngga ada apa-apa kok _sensei_," kata Deidara.

"Kenapa kalian belum pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh.. sebentar lagi kok. Ya udah deh, Sakura. Aku duluan ya. Hati-hati di jalan, kata Sasori sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan."

"Terus?"

"Terus apa?"

"Kalian tadi ngapain disini?"

"Bukan urusan _sensei_," kataku datar.

"Jadi.. kamu belum punya pacar?"

"Entahlah."

Sasuke _sensei _hanya manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan nyeri hebat di kepala ku. Seketika itu juga pandanganku mulai kabur.

.

.

.

"Mmm," gumamku pelan. Kepala ku masih terasa nyeri. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Yang ku lihat hanya langit-langit kamar. Tapi ini bukan kamarku. Lalu kamar siapa ini?

Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di pintu. Sontak ia menoleh ke arahku karena merasa di perhatikan. Sasuke _sensei_?! Tapi apa ini? Kenapa tatapannya berbeda? Entah kenapa tatapan itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk ku berdiri.

Kulihat ada seringaian kecil di bibirnya. Kini matanya tak bertatapan dengan ku lagi. Tatapannya turun ke... bawah? Refleks, langsung kulihat pakaian yang ku kenakan. Kini seragam sekolahku telah tergantikan oleh piyama berenda yang berbentuk terusan selutut.

"Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba kulihat Sasuke sensei berjalan mendekat. Aku mundur secara teratur. Hanya tembok lah yang menghentikan pergerakan ku. Aku terpojok.

"_Sensei?_"

Ia tak mempedulikan panggilanku. Sekarang jarak kami benar-benar sudah sangat dekat. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar suara nafasnya yang naik – turun. Aku juga dapat mencium wangi parfum maskulinnya. Jujur saja, aku hampir terlena karena mencium wangi parfumnya itu.

Ku pejamkan mataku. Aku terlalu pasrah. Semoga saja _sensei_ tidak melakukan-

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Kenapa kau menutup matamu? Dasar bodoh."

Ap-?!

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan macam-macam padamu? Maaf saja ya, aku tidak bermain dengan anak kecil."

"Dasar _sensei _bodoh!"

Bruk.

Tanpa sadar aku mendorong nya sampai terjatuh. Perlahan aku mengintip dari atas kasur. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Dan ia pingsan.

.

.

.

"_Sensei_ bangun! _Sensei_!"

Tapi orang ini masih saja terlelap dan tak mengindahkan teriakan ku di pagi ini.

"_Sensei_!" teriak ku lebih keras lagi. "_Sensei_ bangun! Hari ini kan sekolah! Bangun cepetan!"

"Mmm sebentar lagi," kata Sasuke. Bukannya bangun, ia malah menarik selimutnya.

Kesabaran ku sudah habis. Segera kutarik selimutnya dengan kasar. Namun saat aku lengah, ia malah menarik ku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Heeee?! Lepasin!" kataku sambil meronta. Tapi ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Tak ada jawaban. Ia bahkan tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Lepasin guru mesum!"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Eh?"

"Biarkan aku memeluk mu sebentar lagi."

Aku terdiam.

Deg Deg

Kenapa aku malah jadi gugup begini? Kurasakan seluruh wajah ku yang kini mulai terasa panas. Akhirnya dengan satu hentakan, aku dapat lepas dar pelukannya. Aku langsung menyambar tas sekolah ku dan berlari keluar. Situasi ini benar – benar membuat ku gila. Entah kenapa aku merasa tak yakin masuk sekolah hari ini.

.

.

.

"Pagi Sakura."

"Pagi Ino."

"Udah ngerjain pr mtk belom?"

"Mtk?"

"Iya, mtk. Kan ada pelajarannya di jam pertama. Aku mau nyon-"

"Huaaaaa aku belom!" kata ku panik. Aku segera mengambil buku paket matematika.

"Kamu serius belom ngerjain? Ya ampun.. seorang Sakura ngga ngerjain pr?"

"Yeee, aku kan juga manusia. Manusia itu kan bisa lupa," kataku acuh tak acuh. Aku tak mempedulikan ocehan Ino lagi. Sekarang aku sedang fokus mengerjakan pr, sebelum guru mesum itu da-

"Selamat siang, anak-anak."

tang. Habislah aku.

"Kyaaa~ _sensei_ ganteng banget deh rambutnya acak-acakan gitu," celoteh Karin.

"Ahahaha iya nih. Soalnya tadi jam wekernya bangunin kurang keras. Terus belum sisiran deh," katanya sambil melirik ke arah ku.

"Gitu ya? Mau dong nyisirin _sensei_. Eh," kata Tenten menimpali. Anak-anak yang lain tertawa. Sementara aku hanya menunjukan ekspresi masam.

Dasar munafik. Di depan ku, wajahnya tidak jaim seperti itu. Tapi kenapa saat mengajar di kelas wajahnya berubah? Aku melirik arloji ku. 1 jam 30 menit lagi. Aku mendesah pelan. Masih lama sekali.

"Ah iya. Ada pr ngga?" kata Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Ngga ada _sensei_!" kata anak-anak serentak.

Sasuke hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Masa? Tapi di catatan saya ada pr tuh. Disini tertulis: pr buku paket halaman 24."

Beberapa anak mulai menunjukkan wajah masam mereka. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar kata-kata cacian yang keluar dari mulut Kiba. Sementara sisanya, wajah mereka tenang. Jelas saja, mereka sudah mengerjakan!

Sedangkan aku? Aku termasuk orang-orang yang berwajah masam.

"Yak. Sekarang kumpulin buku pr kalian."

Aku tak bergerak. Hanya menatap datar pada pulpen yang ada di hadapan ku.

"Haruno?"

"Ng ya?"

"Mana buku pr mu?"

"Ng.. saya.. saya lupa."

"Lupa? Malas mungkin."

"Ngga kok. Saya bener-bener lupa."

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Kalo gitu, pulang sekolah kamu temui saya di kantor."

"Masa' cuma saya sendiri? Kan yang lain juga ada yg belum ngerjain," kataku membela diri. Apa-apaan sih orang ini?!

"Kalo gitu, yang belum mengerjakan pr, pulang sekolah temui saya di kantor guru. Ah iya, di kelas aja. Saya akan memberikan jam tambahan."

"Yaahhh _sensei_. Saya ngga bisa. Ada acara," kata Karin.

"Acara? Maksud kamu kencan kali?"

Seisi kelas tertawa mendengarnya. Wajah Karin memerah karena malu. Lalu ia melirik ku tajam. Tapi aku tak peduli. Persetan dengan Karin. Yang ku pikirkan sekarang hanyalah, bagaimana caranya agar aku tak berurusan lagi dengan guru matematika rese' ini.

.

.

.

Brak.

Karin membanting meja ku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku menghentikan kegiatan menulis ku. Lalu ku tatap ia dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maksud lo apa sih?" tanyanya kasar.

"Hah?"

"Iya gue nanya. Maksud lo tadi apa? Lo mau permaluin gue di kelas gue?"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" kataku tak peduli. Aku kembali menulis. Tiba-tiba dia merebut pulpen milikku dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Denger ya, gue ngga akan tinggal diam atas apa yang udah lo lakuin tadi. Kalo bukan karena mulut besar lo ini, mungkin sekarang gue udah nge _date_ sama Deidara _senpai_!"

Deidara? Bukannya baru kemarin ia menyatakan perasaannya pada ku? Dan hari ini ia akan kencan dengan Karin? Dasar cowok _playboy_.

Baru Karin akan membuka mulutnya lagi, Sasuke masuk ke kelas. Diikuti beberapa anak yang lain.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ng-ngga ada apa-apa kok _sensei_," kata Karin gugup. "Yuk mulai pelajarannya."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan. Kenapa di dunia ini banyak sekali orang munafik?

.

.

.

Aku segera membereskan alat-alat tulis ku. Kini tinggal aku dan guru ngeselin ini.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

Tapi aku tak mempedulikan panggilannya.

"Sakura," kali ini ucapannya lebih lembut.

Tapi aku masih tak mempedulikannya. Tiba-tiba dia menghampiri ku dan memeluk ku dari belakang. Sontak hal ini membuat ku kaget setengah mati.

"Sakura," panggilnya tepat di telinga ku.

"Apa?!" jawab ku ketus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memeluk mu saja."

Orang ini benar-benar gila. Setelah semua alat tulis telah ku masukkan dalam tas, aku segera menyambar tas ku, dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Aku bahkan tak menoleh padanya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku tak bicara pada _sensei_. Tapi aku senang, karena aku tak perlu berurusan dengan guru ngeselin ini lagi. Hari ini sekolah ku mengadakan _study tour_. Kami akan pergi ke Hokkaido. Walaupun Hokkaido hanyalah sebuah desa kecil, tapi itulah yang menarik. Kami bisa terlepas dari keramaian kota walau cuma sesaat.

Entah kenapa saat pembagian guru pembimbing, perasaanku tak enak. Benar saja. Kelasku di pasangkan dengan Sasuke _sensei_. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Seperti nya 3 hari akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri sungai dengan hati-hati. Jalanannya berbatu dan sangat licin. Aku tak ingin terjatuh karenanya. Beberapa kali aku berjongkok untuk sekedar memperhatikan ikan-ikan kecil yang sedang berenang disana. Bentuk mereka sangat kecil. Mungkin tidak lebih dari jari kelingking anak berusia 5 tahun.

Berjalan menyusuri sungai adalah kebiasaanku. Dulu aku juga sering melakukan ini bersama seorang temanku saat masih di Hokkaido. Ya, inilah desa tempat ku di lahirkan. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat anak itu. Anak yang sering ku ajak membolos hanya untuk mencari ikan-ikan kecil ini dan menyimpannya di rumah.

Walau kami terpaut 5 tahun, tapi anehnya kami bisa sangat akrab. Ah, anak itu apa kabarnya ya? Mungkinkah sekarang ia telah menjadi pria dewasa yang telah sukses? Entahlah.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Saking sibuknya memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar, aku tak melihat bahwa ada batu besar di hadapanku. Aku pun terpeleset. Kulihat kaki ku mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi kaki ku terkilir. Lalu ku raba saku _jeans_ ku. Bagus. Aku meninggalkan hp di kamar hotel. Sekarang aku hanya berharap ada seseorang yang datang menolong ku.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam aku menunggu di sini. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang datang menolong. Lalu ku lirik arloji ku. Pukul 05.30 p.m. aku mulai putus asa. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu dari semak-semak. Ku ambil batu untuk berjaga-jaga jika muncul sesuatu yang mengerikan dari sana.

Srek Srek

Hampir saja ku lempari sosok itu dengan batu jika aku tak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"_Sensei_?!" pekik ku tertahan. Wajahnya sangat lelah. Sepertinya ia telah mencariku kemana-mana.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. "Kaki kamu kenapa? Sakit ngga?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Lalu mulai terisak pelan.

"Aku takut."

Kemudian Sasuke langsung meraih kepalaku dalam pelukannya. Agak kaget memang. Tapi aku membiarkannya.

"Hei.. jangan takut. Aku akan selalu melindungi kamu. Ya?" katanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. Setelah aku berhenti menangis, ia mengelus kepala ku pelan.

"Pulang yuk," ajaknya.

Sasuke membantu ku berdiri. Tapi kaki ku tak mau berkompromi rupanya. Kaki ku terlihat bengkak. Mungkin ini efek terkilir tadi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan marah?

Tiba-tiba dia berjongkok. "Naik."

Aku hanya melongo.

"Hah?"

"Ayo cepet naik. Kaki kamu perlu di obati sebelum terjadi infeksi. Bagaimana bisa kamu berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu?"

Aku menurut. Aku memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa terasa sangat hangat? Rasanya aku mulai mengantuk.

"_Sensei_," panggilku pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa _sensei_ sangat baik pada ku?" kataku pelan. Mataku sudah terpejam.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku."

"Berharga? Tapi aku tidak ada harganya," kataku mulai meracau tak jelas.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan harga yang tinggi untuk mu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fiuuhhh~ akhirnya jadi juga xD walaupun masih chapter 1 -..- okeeeyyy ditunggu ya kelanjutannya. Jangan lupa review. Yap! happy reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

"_Sensei_," panggilku pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa _sensei_ sangat baik pada ku?" kataku pelan. Mataku sudah terpejam.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku."

"Berharga? Tapi aku tidak ada harganya," kataku mulai meracau tak jelas.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan harga yang tinggi untuk mu."

.

.

.

Devil? I think so.

.

.

"Tidaaakkkk!," teriakku terlonjak kaget. Nafasku tak beraturan. Keningku berkeringat dingin. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ku cengkram kerah piyamaku dengan erat. Aku bermimpi buruk.

"Sakura!"

Kulihat Sasuke _sensei_ tergesa-gesa menghampiriku. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kupastikan ia langsung berlari ke kamarku setelah mendengar teriakanku.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja _sensei_."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya para _sensei_ yang kini sudah berada di kamarku.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bermipi buruk."

"Begitu? Kau sudah membuat kami khawatir, Haruno," kata Kurenai _sensei_.

Sasuke memijat dahinya lelah. "Aku akan disini menjaganya."

"Tapi _sensei_, bukankah sangat _tabu_ jika seorang guru lelaki sekamar dengan murid perempuannya?" kataku menyela. Berharap semoga para guru lainnya setuju.

"Memang, tapi kami setuju dengan Sasuke. Karena salah satu tugas guru adalah melindungi muridnya," kata Kakashi _sensei_ menjelaskan.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu mereka langsung kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Tinggalah aku dengan Sasuke _sensei_. Ia langsung duduk di lantai dan bersandar di samping kayu kasurku.

"Kau tadi kenapa berteriak?"

"Aku mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi tentang apa? Ku harap itu bukan mimpi tentang ku," kata Sasuke mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tertawa. Aku bahkan tak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Hei, kau dengar atau tidak sih?"

"Ah, maaf. Tadi _sensei_ bilang apa?"

Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan. "Tadi aku bertanya, kau bermimpi apa?"

"Aku memimpikan masa lalu ku."

"Apa kau keberatan untuk membagi cerita untukku?"

Aku tertawa renyah.

"Apanya yang lucu?," tanyanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa agak aneh seorang Sasuke _sensei_ bisa sangat peduli pada murid yang bahkan selalu bersikap acuh padanya."

Ia menatap ku dalam diam. Aku membalas tatapannya. Ada perasaan aneh saat aku menatapnya. Seperti ada perasaan hangat yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya. Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Segera ku alihkan pandanganku agar tak bertatapan dengannya.

"Sudahlah ceritanya nanti saja. Aku lelah," kataku gugup. Langsung ku tarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Perlahan rasa kantuk ini semakin menjadi. Dengan setengah sadar, dapat kurasakan ada seseorang yang membelai rambutku pelan. Kemudian ia mengecup keningku.

"Malam Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

Ku tutupi wajahku dengan bantal. Matahari sialan. Beraninya ia mengganggu tidurku.

"Hei. Cepat bangun," kata seseorang yang entah siapa.

Aku tak mempedulikannya. Tapi ia malah menarik selimutku.

"Ngh..," erangku kesal. Siapa sih dia yang sudah berani menggangguku!?

"Cepat bangun putri tidur. Kau kira ini dimana hah?"

Segera ku singkirkan bantal yang menghalangi wajahku. Ku lihat sesosok laki-laki berambut raven yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku sambil berkacak pinggang. Dan ia hanya memakai handuk berwarna putih.

"Kyaaaaa!"

.

.

.

"Pagi-pagi sudah buat keributan. Kau senang sekali ya membuat masalah," kata Tsunade – _sama_. Aku hanya menunduk. Sementara manusia di sebelahku ini malah terlihat sangat santai.

"Anda juga Sasuke _sensei_. Seharusnya seorang guru mencontohkan yang baik bagi muridnya. Bukannya malah seperti ini."

"Saya minta maaf," kata Sasuke dengan formal.

"Sudahlah, cepat kalian berdua bersiap-siap sebelum ketinggalan bus."

"Baik."

Aku meninggalkan villa yang di tempati kepala sekolah ku itu dengan wajah merenggut. Kalau saja manusia satu ini tak membangunkanku dengan kasar, tak akan ada insiden di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Semua ini gara-gara _sensei_."

"Kalau kau tak berteriak, semua ini tak akan terjadi."

"Tapi kalau _sensei_ tak berada di kamarku, aku tak akan dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah," kataku tak mau kalah.

Ia menatapku datar. "Hoo begitu? Kalau begitu lain kali kalau kau kesusahan, aku tak akan datang membantu."

Lalu ia segera meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Terserah," ucapku acuh tak acuh.

.

.

"Biei! Here we are!" seruku kegirangan. Aku segera menutup mulutku setelah menyadari bahwa yang kulakukan tadi adalah tindakan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak 2 SMA berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil? Kini tidak hanya teman-teman ku, tapi beberapa turis mulai terkikik melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakanku ini.

"Ssstt.. Sakura, jangan malu-maluin deh," kata Ino kesal.

"Hehe maaf," kataku sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalaku yang sama sekali tak gatal. Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku ini.

Aku semakin takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapanku. Bunga-bunga terhampar di hadapanku dengan indahnya.

Jpret

Aku menoleh. Kulihat ada seorang cowok berambut merah sedang sibuk memfokuskan kameranya ke arahku.

"Hei! Jangan suka foto orang sembarangan!" kataku kesal.

Ia menurunkan kameranya. Sekarang terlihat jelas raut wajah tampannya itu. Jujur saja, aku agak terpesona dibuatnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa? Siapa yang lagi foto kamu? Aku lagi foto itu tuh," tunjuknya pada sebuah pelangi yang terukir jelas tepat di belakangku. Aku bahkan tak sadar ada lukisan seindah itu di belakangku. Lalu ku berikan cengiran khas ku padanya sambil jari ku membentuk huruf V.

"Maaf."

Dia tak menggubris permintaan maaf ku dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan 'memotretnya'. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hei!" panggilku.

Ia menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tak menanggapi permintaan maaf ku?"

"Apakah itu penting?" katanya acuh lalu kembali berjalan untuk mencari objek lain.

Aku menganga lebar. Baru kali ini aku di acuhkan seperti ini. Aku tak terima! Segera ku ikuti ia diam-diam. Tanpa ku sadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku dari jauh.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membututi ku terus?" tanyanya sambil terus fokus pada objek yang sedang ia potret.

Aku tersentak kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau aku buntuti? Apa jangan-jangan ia punya mata di belakang kepalanya? Atau jangan-jangan ia adalah makhluk ruang angkasa?!

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak," katanya lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu yang sedang ku pikirkan?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Ia berbalik badan dan menatapku. Matanya tak lepas dari pandanganku.

"Apa?" kataku merasa tak nyaman.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku seperti mengenal mu. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Belum."

"Kalau begitu aku salah orang," katanya singkat. Ia kembali memotret. Hampir saja aku akan berteriak lagi padanya kalau saja Sasuke _sensei_ tak memanggilku.

"Haruno? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Aku menoleh. "Ah, tidak s_ensei_."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Cowok itu membalas tatapan dingin Sasuke.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang turis," katanya santai.

Aku merasa situasi ini sangat membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Segera kutarik lengan kemeja nya dan mengajaknya pergi dari sini.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang kan? Kita harus kembali _sensei_," kataku mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Mereka masih bertatapan. Tapi kemudian Sasuke mengikuti ku untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Ku lirik sedikit cowok itu. Ia masih menatap punggung kami. Lalu ku lihat mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti.

.

.

.

"Kamu bawa apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil mencoba menebak bekal yang tadi pagi sudah kubuat. Walaupun ini merupakan acara _study tour_, tapi kami di wajibkan untuk membuat bekal kami sendiri. Tentu saja aku membuat bekal ku ini dengan tergesa-gesa. Ya semua itu berkat _sensei_ yang sangat menyebalkan itu! Kalau saja tak ada 'insiden' pagi, mungkin aku bisa membuat bekal yang lebih enak dari ini!

"Sakura-chan?"

Panggilan itu sontak membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah maaf. Aku bawa _onigiri_. Hinata bawa apa?"

"Benarkah? Aku juga bawa _onigiri_. Punya Sakura-chan isi apa?"

"Punya ku isi tuna. Hinata-chan?"

"Aku isi ayam. Mau tukeran bekal?" ajaknya.

"Ayuk!" kataku bersemangat. Lalu kami bertukar bekal. Baru saja kami akan melahap _onigiri_ kami, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan mengacau.

"Eh ada Sakura-chan. Lagi makan apa?" godanya.

"Aduh, Naruto. Bisa ngga sih jangan ganggu kita dulu?" kataku gemas. Ku lihat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Samar-samar ku lihat pipinya memerah.

"Eh? Tapi Hinata-chan tak merasa terganggu kan?" kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

"T-Tidak kok. Na-Naruto boleh gabung kok," kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Wah Hinata-chan baik sekali," kata Naruto girang. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Na-Naruto mau _onigiri_?" kata Hinata lagi. Ia memberikan sebuah _onigiri_ pada Naruto dengan tangan bergetar. Naruto mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Wah! Ini enak sekali! Apa kau yang membuatnya?"

"Iya."

"Hinata-chan pintar masak ya!" puji Naruto. Ku lihat pipi Hinata kembali memerah.

"Ng Hinata, aku pindah ke sana saja ya," kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat teduh di bawah pohon.

"Kenapa? Sakura-chan disini saja," kata Hinta. "Apa Sakura-chan merasa terganggu?"

"Eh? Ngga kok. Aku Cuma merasa sepetinya makan disana terlihat menyenangkan. Aku juga dapat melihat bunga-bunga dari sana."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah."

"_Bye bye_ Sakura-chan~" kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh _onigiri_. Yah bagaimana pun juga aku tak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Aku duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Seperti perkiraan ku, aku dapat melihat hamparan bunga dari sini. Aku memakan _onigiri_ ku secara perlahan. Sesaat aku ingat pada pertemuanku dengan cowok berambut merah itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa ia merasa mengenalku? Dan mengapa Sasuke _sensei_ terlihat begitu dingin saat melihatnya. Aku memegang kepalaku dengan depresi. Ini sangat membingungkan.

Hap nyam nyam

Aku menoleh. Ku lihat Sasuke _sensei_ sudah berada di sebelahku dan memakan _onigiri_ yang ada di tangan kananku.

"Hei! Itu makananku!"

"Apa? Boleh tambah lagi? Terima kasih," katanya senang lalu mengambil _onigiri_ di kotak bekalku dan memakannya.

"Hei! Berikan itu!" teriakku padanya. Aku berusaha untuk mengambil _onigiri_ dari tangannya. Tapi sayangnya tanganku tak sampai. Aku berusaha untuk meraihnya dan...

Bruk

Aku jatuh menindih tubuhnya. Tanganku berhasil meraih tangannya. Tapi kami berdua sudah terlanjur jatuh. Kami saling pandang. Wajah kami begitu dekat. Dapat ku rasakan hembusan nafasnya. Perlahan ku lihat ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Bukannya segera mengihindar, aku malah menutup kedua mataku. Entah apa yang sedang ku pikirkan saat itu.

Bee doo bee doo bee doo

"_Harap semua murid berkumpul di lapangan sekarang. Sekali lagi, di harapkan semua murid segera kumpul di lapangan sekarang."_

Kami segera tersadar. Aku langsung bangun dan membereskan bekalku dengan gugup.

"Saya duluan, s_ensei_," kataku formal lalu segera berlari kecil menuju lapangan.

Sasuke memijat dahinya pelan. "Aku benar-benar sudah gila dibuatnya."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami berada di Hokkaido. Dan tempat yang terakhir kami datangi adalah Biei. Setelah selesai makan siang, kami segera kembali ke bis masing-masing. Ku dengar banyak diantara mereka yang kecewa karena waktu yang diberikan sangat sedikit untuk berjalan-jalan di kebun bunga Biei. Aku pun begitu. Rasanya aku ingin menginap lebih lama lagi disini. Yah mungkin karena disini banyak ku kubur potongan masa lalu ku.

.

.

"_Sensei_! Lihat deh! Topinya bagus kan?" kata Karin dengan genitnya. Beberapa murid perempuan lainnya juga sedang berkerubung di dekat Sasuke _sensei_ dan memperlihatkan beberapa aksesoris yang telah mereka beli.

Sesekali terdengar tawa 'genit' mereka. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan. Lalu kulirik Sasuke. Ia menunjukkan sikap 'kalem' nya itu. Aish.. entah kenapa aku menjadi kesal sendiri melihat pemandangan itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke membalas tatapanku.

"_Jangan cemburu."_

Aku memandangnya kesal. _"Siapa yang cemburu?"_

Kini wajahnya terlihat mengejek. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan galak. Lalu segera kubuang pandanganku ke luar jendela bis.

"Sakura-chan! Lihat deh! Aku tadi beli topi bunga ini. Bagus ngga?" kata Hinata seraya menunjukkan topi yang sedang ia pakai.

"Bagus kok," kataku dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Sakura kenapa? Ngga suka sama topinya ya? Atau lagi ada masalah? Hinata mau dengerin semua keluh-kesah Sakura kok."

"Aku ngga apa-apa kok. Cuma agak capek aja." kataku pelan.

Hinata awalnya agak ragu dengan perkataanku. Tapi ia tak memaksakanku untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya terdiam. Lalu ku lihat ia kembaili berbicang dengan Tenten dari kursi seberang.

.

.

"Capek..," kata Kiba sambil menggeliat malas. Kemudian ia menarik kopernya dan langsung di sambut oleh anjing kesayangannya.

Begitu pula teman-teman yang lain. Mereka di jemput oleh orang tua mereka ataupun dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Tapi tidak denganku. Mana ada waktu bagi kedua orang tua ku untuk menjemput ke sekolah. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka. Aku menghela nafas dalam. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengelus rambutku pelan. Lalu ia segera berjalan menjauh dengan langkah sok 'cool' nya itu.

"Makasih s_ensei_."

Ku lihat ia melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Seketika itu juga senyumku langsung mengembang.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Cepat bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Hn."

"Sakura!"

"Ish bawel banget sih," gerutu ku pelan.

"Sakura!"

"Iya iya!" kataku setengah berteriak. Ku lirik jam dindingku.

"Oh, masih jam 7 kurang sepermpat."

"Hah!?"

Aku langsung mencuci muka dan menyikat gigiku dengan sigap. Setelah _image_ ku sudah rapi dan tak 'berantakan' lagi, aku langsung bergegas ke sekolah.

"Kalau sampai telat, habislah aku," kataku pelan.

"Misi.. maaf! Permisi."

Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku hampir setengah berlari. Orang-orang yang tak sengaja ku senggol, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil sesekali menggerutu. Persetan dengan mereka semua! Yang penting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak telat pagi ini!

Bruk

"Aduh!" rintih seseorang yang tak sengaja ku senggol. Isi tas nya berhaburan keluar. Belasan foto berhamburan keluar.

"Maaf ya.. maaf."

Segera ku bereskan foto-foto yang berhamburan itu. Setelah semua ku masukkan, aku membantunya berdiri dan ku serahkan tas nya. Beberapa kali ku tundukkan kepala ku sebagai permintaan maaf. Setelah itu, aku kembali berlari untuk mengejar waktu.

Cring

"Hn?" Ia mengambil sebuah benda yang secara tak sengaja ia injak.

"Sa-ku-ra," ejanya saat membaca nama yang tertulis di benda itu. Seketika itu juga, benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi khas nya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yes! Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah update! Setelah penantian panjang untuk mencari secercah inspirasi –lebay- akhirnya selesai juga~ Okeeyyy semoga chapter 2 ini pas di hati kalian dan mendapat respon yang baik :3 sekian dulu dari saya, jangan lupa review, and happy reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Cring

"Hn?" Ia mengambil sebuah benda yang secara tak sengaja ia injak.

"Sa-ku-ra," ejanya saat membaca nama yang tertulis di benda itu. Seketika itu juga, benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi khas nya.

.

.

.

Devil? It's begin..

.

.

"Dimana gelangku?!" kataku panik. Ku periksa saku baju, tapi hanya ada beberapa uang kertas disana. Ku raba saku rok, tapi yang ku temukan hanya bungkus permen karet.

"Tunggu, kayaknya tadi pagi masih ada sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi kenapa sekarang ngga ada ya?"

Aku mencoba untuk mengingat dimana aku meletakkan gelang itu. Lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi. Saat aku menabrak seorang cowok. Aku membuat isi tasnya berhamburan keluar. Kemudian ku bantu ia membereskan barang-barangya.

"Nah! Pasti terjatuh tadi pagi! Padahal itu gelang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Aku mendesah pelan. Entah gelang itu dapat ku temukan lagi atau tidak. Lalu ku sandarkan punggungku pada dinding luar kelasku.

"Haruno! Dilarang bersandar! Atau poin kamu mau saya tambah jadi 20?!"

Aku tersentak. Lalu segera ku benarkan posisi ku. Badanku tegap. Kedua tanganku ku letakkan tepat di samping tubuhku. Pandanganku lurus ke depan. Ya, sikap sempurna. Sialan. Kalau saja si Iruka itu mau berkompromi denganku, tentunya hal ini tak akan terjadi.

"Ehem."

Ku lirik orang yang berdehem itu. Setelah tahu siapa dia, aku segera kembali ke posisi 'sempurna' ku dan tak mempedulikannya.

"Ehem," katanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Aku mendecih pelan. Lalu aku menoleh padanya dengan malas.

"Apa?" kataku jutek. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Marah-marah mulu. Nanti cowok-cowok pada kabur loh."

"Terus? Apa peduli _sensei_? Udah sana pergi. Kalau _sensei_ disini, malah buat _mood_ aku jelek. Hush hush," kataku cuek sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kananku padanya.

"Haruno! Tegapkan badanmu!"

"Ah iya bu!" kataku sembil tergagap. Ku lihat Sasuke _sensei_ tertawa pelan. Aku hanya mendengus pelan melihat ekspresinya itu. Cih, dasar orang ini benar-benar!

Namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum secara misterius.

Deg

Senyuman itu seperti senyuman seorang iblis. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang ia rencanakan?

"Begini Kurenai _sensei_, menurut saya hukuman ini kurang pantas untuk Haruno."

"Kurang pantas? Apa maksudnya?"

"Menurut saya, hukuman seperti ini kurang memberikan efek jera pada para siswa. Hal itu di karenakan, anda hanya menyuruh mereka berdiri di luar kelas. Jika hukumannya semudah ini, saya rasa Haruno dan siswa yang lainnya akan terus mengulangi perbuatannya."

Apa?! Kurang pantas?! _Hello_...?! Jadi menurut anda, apa berdiri disini tidak membuat kaki saya di penuhi semut? Siapa juga sih yang mau datang telat lagi!?

Kurenai terdiam sejenak. "Jadi menurut anda, apa hukuman yang pantas untuknya?"

"Berikan ia hukuman 200 soal matematika."

.

.

What?! 200 soal matematika? Jujur saja, aku memang suka dengan pelajaran ini. Sangat suka. Tapi masalahnya, aku di haruskan untuk 'melahap' habis semua soal itu hanya dalam waktu seminggu! Dan yang paling parah, seperempat dari soal itu adalah soal-soal olimpiade! _Sensei_, apa kau mencoba untuk membunuhku?!

.

.

Aku terdiam saat ia memberikan sebuah beberapa lembar kertas telah di _fotocopy_. Aku masih terdiam dan hanya memandangi lembaran-lembaran itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Ckckck. Sekarang aku baru tahu bahwa _sensei_ adalah seorang psikopat."

Sasuke tertawa lepas saat mendengar perkataanku. Aku terpana sesaat. Oh Tuhan.. ia terlihat sangat berbeda saat tertawa seperti itu. Diaterlihat.. sedikit tampan. Ya, tapi hanya sedikit.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih telah memuji. Nah, sekarang kamu kerjakan sebisa kamu dulu. Nanti kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, langsung tanya saya," katanya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan mengetiknya itu.

"Hn," ucapku pelan. Lalu ku ambil buku yang ada diatas meja itu dengan malasnya.

"Tempat dan waktu, kamu yang atur. Di cafe favorite kamu juga boleh. _Strawberry Cafe_ kan?"

Aku terdiam. "Bagaimana _sensei_ bisa tahu?" Apa jangan-jangan ia sering menguntitku dari belakang?

"Hmm.. bukankah dari dulu kamu suka dengan yang namanya Strawberry ya?" ujarnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari layar monitor.

"Tapi bagaimana _sensei_ bisa-"

"Kamu kan murid saya, karena itu saya bisa tahu apa yang murid-murid saya suka dan tidak. Sekarang kamu boleh kembali ke kelas," potongnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan dia di ruangannya sendirian. Kalau mengingat bahwa tadi ia memotong kalimatku, ku rasa ia tak ingin ku tanya lebih jauh. Benarkah ia bisa menghapal semua yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh murid-muridnya? Tapi kurasa itu tak mungkin. Tapi kenapa ia bisa tahu bahwa buah kesukaanku adalah Strawberry? Tadi dia bilang 'dari dulu'. Apa itu berarti dulu aku pernah mengenalnya? Siapakah dia sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Jpret

Cowok itu memotret berbagai objek yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya terlihat begitu serius. Tiba-tiba handphone nya bergetar. Sebuah nama tertera disana.

"Halo? Ya, aku kesana sekarang. Sip, oke."

Ia menutup ponselnya. Lalu segera membereskan kamera dan semua alat-alatnya.

Cring

Ia meraba kantung depan tas nya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu disana. Dan berusaha untuk menggangtungkan benda yang bersuara berisik itu pada _resleting_ tas nya.

"Sakura ya? Akankah kita bertemu lagi?," kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"_Sensei_... hentikan semua ini! Jangan paksa aku melakukan hal ini lagi! Aku menyerah! Seseorang.. tolong aku!," kataku dengan nada depresi. Kupegangi rambut _soft pink_ ku ini dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ayolah.. kau bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak.. ku mohon hentikan semua ini! Ini bisa membunuhku! Lihat, kini mereka semua menatapku dengan pandangan mengerikan! Bantu aku untuk mengusir mereka!," rengekku pelan.

"Aish dasar anak ini. Masa' begini saja tak bisa? Bagaimana kau bisa melawan raja mereka kalau melawan prajurit nomor 5 saja kau tak bisa?!"

"Jangan berteriak padaku! Bagaimana bisa aku melawannya? Kau bahkan tak megajariku jurus yang ampuh!" kataku dengan nada kesal. Ku lemparkan pensilku ke arahnya.

"Ne! Jangan suka lempar-lempar pensil," gerutunya. Lalu segera ia pungut pensil yang ada di bawah meja.

"Sini perhatikan. Kalau kau ingin menghilangkan 'dia', kamu harus pindahkan si X ini ke sini. Apa kau sudah lupa cara perkalian silang? Sebenarnya kau itu lulus SMP atau tidak sih?" lanjutnya.

"Ish.. tentu saja aku ingat! Sudahlah jangan mengomel terus padaku. Lanjutkan saja pelajarannya."

"Setelah dikali silang, kamu kelompokkan menurut jenisnya. X dengan kelompoknya, dan yang berbentuk angka dengan kelompoknya. Setelah itu, kerjakan sesuai tandanya. Dikurang atau ditambah?"

"_Sensei_ kan bisa lihat sendiri tandanya. Kenapa harus bertanya padaku?"

"Hei, aku kan hanya mengetes mu saja. Sudah cepat kau lanjutkan sendiri."

Aku mendengus kesal. Segera ku rampas pensil di tangan kanannya dan segera ku selesaikan soal itu. Setelah aku berhasil menaklukkan prajurit nomor 5, aku beralih ke prajurit nomor 6, 7, dan seterusnya. Aku berhenti setelah berhasil menaklukkan prajurit nomor 10 dan istirahat sejenak.

"Selesai."

Sasuke memeriksa pekerjaanku dengan teliti. Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil jawaban ku itu yang benar semua.

"Hn. Bagus. Kerjakan lagi yang nomor 11."

"Ish.. istirahat dulu lah. Memangnya s_ensei_ kira ngga capek ngerjain soal?"

"Kan tadi udah istirahatnya. Sekarang kerjain lagi."

"Ngga mau ah capek. Nanti lagi aja," kataku sambil menyeruput jus strawberry ku ini. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan membiarkanku meminum habis jus itu. Setelah itu, kembali ku lanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di hadapanku ini.

.

.

"Sini," kata seorang lelaki paruh baya pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki cafe tersebut. Kemudian pemuda itu menghampiri lelaki paruh baya yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Apa kabar," kata pemuda itu dengan nada sopan.

"Hm.. baik. Jadi ini orang yang kau _referensikan_ waktu itu?" kata seorang lelaki berkacamata dan agak berkumis.

"Ya. Bagaimana? Lumayan kan? Dia juga masih muda dan sangat berbakat. Bukankah kalian setuju denganku?" kata lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Ya ya, sepertinya yang kau katakan kemarin benar. Apakah kau bisa mulai bekerja besok?"

"Ya, tentu," kata pemuda ini sambil tersenyum.

"Hn.. dia juga sangat tampan. Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" kata rekan wanitanya.

"Hei, kau kan sudah bersuami. Masa kau lupa?"

"Ah iya, hahaha maaf ya jangan diambil hati."

"Hmm.. tak apa-apa. Aku juga salah mengira bahwa bibi masih _single_. Habis, wajah bibi terlihat masih sangat muda."

"Hahaha kamu memang pandai memuji. Oh iya, besok kamu sudah bisa mulai kerja kan?"

"Ya. Jadi apa pekerjaanku?"

"Kamu cukup memotret apa yang kau ingin potret. Itu saja cukup. 2 hari sekali kamu datang ke kantor kami dan memberikan hasil potretanmu," katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama perusahaan.

"Ah.. daritadi aku penasaran. Apakah itu milik pacarmu?" kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk benda yang tergantung di tas pemuda itu.

"Bukan. Tapi ini milik seseorang yang sepertinya akan segera ku temui," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oohh.. jadi kau sudah punya janji? Kalau begitu cepat temui dia. Jangan sampai terlambat."

"Baik bibi. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," kata pemuda ini dengan sopan.

.

.

.

"Aish.. _sensei _ini lama sekali. Butuh waktu berapa lama untuk membeli es krim sih?" kataku dengan nada kesal. Ku hentakkan kakiku ke tanah dengan gusar. Aku kembali mendecih pelan sambil beberapa kali melirik arloji ku. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri beberapa _stand_ aksesoris. Aku bahkan tak mempedulikan jika ia khawatir dan mencariku kesana-kemari.

Langkah ku terhenti di depan sebuah _stand_ yang menjual beraneka macam aksesoris. Khususnya gelang. Aku memang sangat menyukai gelang. Bagiku, gelang memiliki banyak simbol. Salah satunya adalah sebagai simbol pengikat janji. Mungkin kebanyakan orang lebih memilih cincin sebagai pengikat janji, tapi bagiku sebuah gelang lebih dari segalanya.

"Gelang itu, katanya bisa mempertemukan belahan jiwa anda," kata penjaga _stand_ tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah gelang yang sedang ku pegang.

"Belahan jiwa?"

"Iya. Dulu kakekku sering bercerita tentang gelang itu memiliki kekuatan magis untuk mempertemukan kita dengan belahan jiwa."

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik. Yah walaupun sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu mempercayainya.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku pilih yang ini saja," kataku seraya menyodorkan gelang itu. Setelah selesai membayar, segera ku kenakan gelang itu dan berniat untuk kembali ke tempat dimana aku menunggu s_ensei_ tadi.

Srek

Tiba-tiba tanganku tersangkut pada sesuatu. Yang ternyata pada jam tangan seseorang. Ku angkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Hee?! Kau lagi?" kataku _syok_. "Kau menguntitku sampai Tokyo ya?"

"Ckck dasar. Justru kau itu yang penguntit. Baru saja 2 hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang cewek bodoh yang dengan sengaja menabrak ku. Dan sekarang aku harus bertemu lagi dengan cewek bodoh itu. Sial sekali nasibku," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Mulutku ternganga lebar. Tak percaya bahwa orang yang ku tabrak waktu itu adalah cowok rambut merah ini lagi.

"Ish.. kau saja yang tak berjalan dengan benar. Aku kan sudah bilang 'permisi'. Tapi kau masih saja menghalangi jalanku," kataku sinis.

"Dasar kau ini-"

"Gaara!" panggil seorang cowok dari kejauhan. Sontak kami berdua menoleh. Lalu dengan sigap, kami menyembunyikan tangan yang masih tersangkut ini.

"Apa!?"

"He? Kenapa kau malah meneriaki ku? Aku kan hanya ingin bertanya hasil wawancaranya."

"Wawancaranya lancar," kata cowok rambut merah ini singkat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Lalu suasana kembali hening. Maksudnya tidak ada pembicaraan lagi antara cowok rambut merah ini dengan temannya. Aku hanya terdiam sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan gelangku yang tersangkut. Sedangkan cowok rambut merah ini berusaha untuk menutupi tangan kami selagi aku mencoba melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang? Dan siapa cewek ini?"

Cowok rambut merah ini tersentak dan langsung melempar tatapan tajam pada temannya itu. Seolah-olah ia mengatakan _'Itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat pergilah dari sini.'_

"Wo wo wo. Kau kan tak perlu memberikan tatapan 'sangar' mu itu padaku. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan segera pergi," kata temannya seolah mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Setelah cowok itu pergi, kami kembali sibuk mencari cara untuk melepaskan gelangku.

"Sial benar nasibku hari ini. Harusnya aku menuruti kata ramalan bintang hari ini untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah dari jam 10 pagi sampai 5 sore."

"Hei! Jangan bicara seolah-olah ini semua salahku!" bentakku.

"Ya! Semua ini salahmu! Kalau saja kau tak memakai gelang bodohmu itu, tentu hal ini tak akan terjadi."

"Kau saja yang tidak bisa jalan dengan benar! Kalau kau tidak menyenggolku, tentu saja tanganku tak akan tersangkut di jam tanganmu ini!"

"Ish.. kau itu benar-benar. Dasar tak mau disalahkan."

"Biar saja."

Dert Dert

"Halo? Ya _sensei_? Ish.. kau juga! Jangan berteriak padaku! Aku sekarang sedang ada masalah, jadi tolong jangan buat aku lebih marah lagi! Kalau kau menelepon hanya untuk memarahiku, lebih baik tak usah menghubungiku! Apa?! Aku kan sudah mengerjakan 30 nomor! Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah, jadi kau tinggal mengoreksinya saja. Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan."

Cklek

"Apaa?!" kataku sinis saat menyadari bahwa dari tadi cowok dihadapanku ini terus memperhatikanku. Ia hanya mendecak pelan. Lalu kembali mencoba untuk membuka gelangku dan..

"Berhasil," serunya lega setelah berhasil melepaskan gelangku. Setelah itu, ia langsung beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Aku memandangnya kesal. Lalu pandanganku bertemu dengan sesuatu yang tergantung di tas nya. Benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi berisiknya. Ku amati benda itu dengan seksama.

"AH!" teriakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda itu. Orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka pikir ada orang sinting yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi aku tak peduli. Segera ku kejar cowok rambut merah itu dan ku tarik lengannya. Dia agak kaget. hampir saja ia terjatuh karenanya.

"Hei! Dasar bodoh! Kau mau buat aku mati apa?!"

"Dasar bodoh. Mana ada orang mati hanya karena ku tarik lengannya secara tiba-tiba? Kau hanya akan terjatuh," kataku datar.

"Ish.. dasar anak in-"

"Cepat kembalikan gelangku!" potongku cepat.

Ia terbengong karena perbuhan emosi ku yang cepat. Awalnya aku terlihat datar dan santai. Namun tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi marah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu gelangku kan? Cepat kembalikan!"

Bukannya mengembalikan barang yang ku maksud, ia malah menggambil kamera SLR nya. Aku masih sibuk mengomel dan tak sadar bahwa aku sedang di potret olehnya.

Jpret

"Hei!" teriakku saat mengetahui bahwa ia memotretku. Aku berusaha untuk meraih kameranya dan menghapus foto yang tadi ia ambil. Namun tangannya terlalu tinggi untuk diraih.

"Cepat hapus fotonya!"

"Ngga."

"Ish.. cepetan!"

"Ngga mau."

"Ayolah.. hapus fotonya! Mukaku jelek banget disitu."

"Muka kamu kan emang jelek hahahaha."

"Jahat banget sih! Sini ah!"

"Mangkanya punya badan tinggi dong. Masa' gini doang ngga nyampe?" ledeknya.

"Tau ah," kataku kesal. Aku langsung melipat bibirku. Sedangkan cowok rambut merah ini malah kembali memotretku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku membuang mukaku dan berjalan membelakanginya.

"Cieee yang ngambek," ledeknya sambil setengah teriak. Aku hanya menoleh sedikit, kemudian kembali membuang muka dan berjalan menjauh tanpa mempedulikan panggilannya.

.

.

Cowok itu memperhatikan hasil jepretannya tadi. Dengan serius ia memperhatikan sosok yang baru saja ia potret. Menggerutu, marah, dan ngambek. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri.

Cring

Ia menyentuh benda yang tergantung di tas nya dengan pelan. Lalu menatap langit sore dengan pandangan yang tak di mengerti.

"Apakah ini takdir? Percayakah kau pada hal itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 sudah update! Hyaaa~ maaf ya updatenya kelewat lama -_- maklumlah saya masih anak sekolahan yang lagi jaman-jamannya UTS. Yah walaupun sebenernya udah selesai dari minggu lalu -..-v hahahaha. Yupss semoga chapter 3 ini berkenan di hati kalian semua yaa –anjasss- XD Okeeyy jangan lupa review and happy reading :D


End file.
